User talk:RainingPain17
---- RE: That is unbelievable. He acts like Sean to me. No matter what he does he never sees where he went wrong and thinks that everyone should obey him by his command. He still keeps begging to be unblocked with the same excuses over and over again. He's another one I think should never have been introduced to what we call "the computer". ( ) 17:43, November 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Where'd he write to Ilan? ( ) 18:22, November 21, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Omg man he posts the same message over and over again like a troll would. When is he gonna realize what he did wrong? Like why are some people introduced to computers for? ( ) 18:32, November 21, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Weapon icons Can't get these at the moment. I have no access to PS4/XB1 GTA V's files yet (No downloads at all and I don't have the game to get the files off the disc). Cropped images from videos will have to do for now. 15:55, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Can I be ur friend? Can I be ur friend? RoachForce141 (talk) 17:52, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Work to farm out to someone I've added approx 50 1st person interior view images that can now be added to each individual vehicle page if someone wants to do it. Smurfynz (talk) 23:52, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Never mind, done it now. Smurfynz (talk) 09:09, November 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Welcome I'll ask Ilan about it then. Yours is definitely formatted better; I'm not sure about the Michael image though. Tom Talk 23:54, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :I agree with that. It does need an image, otherwise it's just a block of text. Tom Talk 23:30, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :I prefer that image. If you add that then I think we're good to go; assuming we can change the welcome message correctly this time. Also, I've blocked the sockpuppet. Tom Talk 23:44, November 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Great. It's working. See here. Tom Talk 20:53, November 29, 2014 (UTC) A Vandal Is causing the chaos on the wiki, revert edits by "Putamadreuser" in the article Tramps (Talk) 03:00, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Yup, I know, that's why I said "soon", only in the right time he can get the spot, I have learned so much from him, anyway, the best admin is coming soon, LS11sVaultBoy will be back whithin a month (Talk) 13:54, November 22, 2014 (UTC) At the same time I think CJ Jr. deserves a admin spots, I also feel that no admins should be demoted, all of them are good to this wiki (Talk) 14:09, November 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: I saw it lol. Impressive! ( ) 14:36, November 22, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: NG I will buy a PS4 soon, most likely for Christmas, but I still don't know if I'll buy GTA V again. I'll probably wait until its price drops, as I want to focus in other new-gen exclusives before V's enhanced version. In the meantime maybe I'll rent it or borrow it from a friend so I can upload some vehicle pics. DocVinewood (talk) 16:21, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I've seen the list, nice job you've done here. And thanks :) DocVinewood (talk) 18:30, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Images And as such, I won't add images again, as I can't take any screenshots myself and all of the pictures I take are prints or they are from somewhere else. BTW, what happened to you? You used to be more friendly with me :\ (Talk) 21:04, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Meh, my snapmatic pictures always comes with two stripes on each side, therefore they are worthless, i'd rather keep doing my best part, which is adding trivia facts, merging (occasionally), adding templates, doing a cleanup... Sometimes I just with I had the rollback toll, for cases like that of "Putamadreuser", but I think I should stop adding images, as all of them are from other people XPanettaa has gone too far, but as the community central staff said to him: "if your ass is burning, then sit on the blisters" LoL I just told smashbro "If you think your life is sad, remember that there are guys crying to be unblocked in a wiki" And I was here upset because my car only seats two and my crush didn't want to go out on a date xD (Talk) 21:16, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I think I gonna wait more time to send a promotion request, since I messed it up again, I can't be a patroller if I don't do as the Images policy says, I may try again, but i'll keep myself FAR AWAY 'from adding images, just removing them if they don't follow the image policy LoL wtf? Sean trying to calm XPanettaa down???? Hhahahahahaha LMAO even Sean! (Talk) 21:29, November 22, 2014 (UTC) You know what, I have something interesting and I took a snapmatic picture, the fact is that the Mammatus' headlights will light even when the plane itself is wrecked, here is the proof: (Talk) 21:40, November 22, 2014 (UTC) BTW I added the license, I have chosen the "screenshots in GTA V" option, did I do it right? (Talk) 21:45, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Here's another try I took a print from GTASeriesVideos, check out the name, the licensing and the picture itself: I wanted to post it in the Vehicle Features page, but first I had to ask you if this is correct BTW, I never thought I was going to say that, but XPanettaa is way worse than Sean, at the least Sean doesn't complain about getting blocked at community central, at the least he knows if someone wants him in a wiki or not (Talk) 12:37, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Okay then, i'll upload this pic as a "screenshot from GTA V" (Talk) 13:03, November 23, 2014 (UTC) What do I need for PC of GTA V? I heard that it wont run on weak computers and you need a stronger one, I dont want my computer to get a virus, is there a requirements for PC? ArtificalPro (talk) 13:24, November 23, 2014 (UTC)ArtificalPro RE: Yeah I just noticed what he wrote. Sean replied and told him to stop and this is one time I must compliment Sean for what he's done cause he is so right. Panetta is really getting out of hand. ( ) 16:38, November 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Check Out Something Hey RainingPain. I don't know if you beat Watch Dogs or not but if you did, go to the garage where TBone's van was held in Let's Play Make a Deal and inside you'll find this talking moose. You gotta activate it and listen to it several times man, it's hilarious as hell. I just wanted to tell you that XD (19:26, November 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I was thinking about making a Dialogues in Watch Dogs page for the Watch Dogs Wiki. Like GTA V, there's lots of dialogues in Watch Dogs, from talking mooses to Enforcers, which would all be good to gather onto one page. I also am supposed to make a Dialogues page for GTA IV, GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories/Liberty City Stories but I'll do those later cause not everyone remembers the dialogues in those games or can play those games and give us dialogues from them. Anyway, what do you think about creating a Dialogues in Watch Dogs page? ( ) 19:53, November 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Omg man that's awesome! Bring the Under Construction template to the Watch Dogs Wiki and let me know when it's there so I can create the Dialogues in Watch Dogs page. I agree that the wiki needs lots more activity. I also think that majority of the admins should go and a new staff should be promoted. Staff that actually show up and take care of the wiki like Ilan and Tom do. ( ) 20:34, November 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hmmm >:-D smurfy (coms) Vote: How old is Michael? 13:23, November 25, 2014 (UTC) ...and another one. smurfy (coms) Vote: How old is Michael? 22:01, November 25, 2014 (UTC) If one day you think you are annoying to anyone, read this Man, thanks god Sean knows now what is the meaning of "annoying", he is impressing me every day and I think he is getting better, that was the best of for him to think about his past, he should've learned everything, I gave him an advice after that, KidPanettaa has become the most annoying user ever (Talk) 15:49, November 25, 2014 (UTC) I got messages from Sean on the Midnight Club Wiki begging XPanettaa to stop and he finally messaged me on Watch Dogs Wiki telling me to block him. So I did. I never would've thought KidPanettaa would've been so annoying. I honestly feels he is a troll cause if you look on the Watch Dogs Wiki and Community Central you'll see he just reposts the same messages over and over again. ( ) 17:27, November 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: I like it, but I prefer this pic over the current one in the template. Anyways, Good work, Rain. PS Won't be available tomorrow due to personal reasons and RL issues. -- 'iLan (XD • ) 19:34, November 25, 2014 (UTC) why did you remove my edit? you obviously know nothing about the game, or are a violator of freedom of information, because that train glitch does happen in sa.--Ryan.holness1 (talk) 11:50, November 26, 2014 (UTC) User Does this guy 75988 ever stops? He still making irrelevant edits over and over again, he never stops, this is annoying... Did Ilan or The Tom see this? I hope they do (Talk) 20:25, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Leave it with me, i'm not yet a patroller, but I still can report these vandals... (Talk) 00:25, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Techincal Issues Are you experiencing technical issues, like i cannot edit, as when i click edit, it doesn't do anything, and the only way i can get to edit is to go into the classic editor by clicking the drop down arrow next to the edit button at the top of a page? just wondered if you're having the same problem. Monkeypolice188 (talk) 21:08, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Yes i hope they fix it, its so tricky, espicially when you're editing a long page, and take a while to find a bit to edit without getting lost on the page . Thought it was just me :) Monkeypolice188 (talk) 21:12, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Looks like the error is fixed! Monkeypolice188 (talk) 21:40, November 28, 2014 (UTC) User page Take a look at my user page, you may laugh xD (Talk) 21:58, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I'm just kinda new here. I wonder can we just be friends? IDanny (talk) 09:06, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Weapons I've pretty much finished the vehicle interiors list. I've been grabbing weapon close-ups to try to ID the manufacturers (markings are only visible in 1st person mode - not when dropped or in 3rd person mode). What do you mean by reloading? 3rd person perspective or 1st? smurfy (coms) 10:33, November 29, 2014 (UTC) OK. Having to revert all my weapons to stock and finding a well lit spot with a solid background. The reloading shot takes some timing but looks possible. smurfy (coms) 11:17, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, as per my sandbox, the ones with no brand didn't show anything in normal view, something may show up in the re-load shots. All pistols done, onto SMGs... p.s. your talk page is a p.i.t.a. in visual mode, you need to move that floating message from the bottom. :) smurfy (coms) 11:53, November 29, 2014 (UTC) 120 images taken, now cataloguing, renaming and uploading... smurfy (coms) 12:49, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Hey thanks for your help dude. I think I got the rest RazorShotter (talk) 15:08, November 29, 2014 (UTC)RazorShotter Explanition Hey If you know how to say it this way but, Im trying to talk about that when the player is from Los Santos and goes to baline country, The LSSD will appear once they arrived. Its hard to explain this crap RazorShotter (talk) 15:26, November 29, 2014 (UTC)RazorShotter (Another) Little Help I can see a song at the top of your userpage, so I copied the same code but with a different URL to my user page, yet, the song itself doesn't appear, what should I do? (Talk) 16:35, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks again :) (Talk) 16:40, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Just a test This is just a test message to see if my new signature is working, you may delete... 16:56, November 29, 2014 (UTC) hows this? i think it works now (talk) 17:03, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Interiors The 747 Jet too, doesn't even move LoL xD (talk) 17:46, November 29, 2014 (UTC)